


Tipsy

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, OTP Feels, Party, Romance, Sneaking Out, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Richard catches Anne sneaking out a party, they share a night which will alter their friendship forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. :) This is just some fluff, happiness. I've written way too much angst in the fast few weeks!

Looking in her bedroom mirror, Anne felt a satisfied grin spread across her young, carefree face. The time she'd taken on her appearance seemed to be worth it to her and for the first time that night, she felt excited about the party ahead. 

With her shoes in her hands, she started to tiptoe out of her bedroom. The floorboards felt hard and cold on her bare feet but she tried desperately hard not to step on any lose ones. 

It seemed, for awhile, she was succeeding as she was engulfed in silence. It was only as she got to the stairs did she hear a rather loud creak. 

"Damn!" She cursed, her stomach flipping over with worry and anxiety.

Anne tensed instantly and stopped walking to the stairs. She didn't want to make another a sound. When she heard footsteps behind her, however, she nearly jumped out of her skin. 

A voice quickly tried to calm her down. She felt relief flood through her as recognised who it belonged to. 

"Where are you going, Anne?" Richard sounded curious but also slightly surprised.

As Anne turned to look at him, she noticed Richard's rather stunned gaze. His mouth was open widely and his eyes were solely focused on her. She felt his gaze scan the black dress adorning her body and almost instantly, her stomach flipped once again. This time, however, it wasn't such a bad feeling. 

"Just a party. One of the girls invited me." Her words were whispered as she remembered how late the time was. 

At her words, a frown came to her friend's face. The disapproval was obvious and at the sight of it, Anne's happy mood deflated ever so slightly. She wanted her best friend to be able to be happy too. She wanted to make him happy. It was for this reason, her next words were soft and persuasive. 

'Want to come? You'll enjoy yourself, promise." Anne grabbed Richard's hand as she spoke. 

Richard seemed to gulp quickly as she took his hand and she had to wonder why her touch had such a reaction. She touched him numerous times throughout the years and never once he'd reacted as he had just then. 

"Okay, I'll come. But only because I want to make sure nothing bad happens to you." His words were serious and at the sound of them, she felt the odd desire to giggle. 

A happy smile came to her face and she automatically closed the space between them. Her next words were affectionate and tender. 

"How chivalrous of you, Richard. You're a good friend." She gave his hand a squeeze as she spoke and she saw Richard smile in response. 

Without talking, they sneaked out the house. Richard was hardly dressed for a party but neither seemed to care. He didn't want to make her wait any more. After all, he had interrupted her once already. 

It didn't take them long to get to the house party but all the while, Anne's excitement grew. Not only was she going to spend time with her school friends but also Richard, too. Dear, dear Richard. 

Her heart thumped repeatedly as she thought of her friend. He hadn't once let go of her hand as they'd sneaked out and even as the party started, he was still holding her hand.

The delighted smile on her face wasn't just down to the excitement bubbling inside her but also the feeling of her friend holding her hand. 

With the music pounding in her ears, the alcohol started to flow. Anne's friends were quickly becoming tipsy and giggly and she couldn't help but drink too. 

After the tenth shot, Richard was concerned. 

"Anne, sweetheart, don't do you think that's enough? Vodka's strong stuff." His voice held no disapproval, merely concerned. 

He watched her eyes glaze over as she tried to concentrate on his words. It seemed she'd taken in his words as a goofy grin came to her pretty, flushed face. 

"Probably, R-Richard." She stuttered as she said his name and he felt the breath in his throat catch momentarily. 

He had to wonder whether he'd done the right thing. Worry and concern niggled at him. Although, his beautiful friend (and he'd certainly noticed her beauty) looked happy enough. 

"Let's get you some water. Before I get you home, love." Once again, the endearment escaped from him without him properly realising it.

Anne didn't seem to notice the endearment as she followed him in to the kitchen. She swayed her hips in time with the music, distractedly, catching a guy's attention. 

As Richard began to pour her some water, she deposited herself on one of the kitchen worktops. Her legs were swinging and as Richard noticed her sitting, he knew instantly she was far from sober. 

"Here, drink this." He told her, motioning to the water he was holding. 

She smiled at his words and took the offered water. Even though her tiredness was obvious to him, Richard couldn't help but notice that she'd never looked so breathtakingly beautiful as she did in that moment. Her eyes were bright with excitement and happiness and the sight of her white, even teeth seemed to only serve to make her smile seem even more beautiful to him. 

Anne caught his gaze on her. Although, she continued drinking for quite awhile, she felt dazed as she looked at her friend. Her stomach felt better and she felt much more sober. As she realised this, she couldn't help but wonder why she felt dazed. 

As Richard continued gazing at her, Anne found herself looking at his lips. Despite them being slightly chapped, they looked soft. The desire to feel them underneath hers filled her. Would they feel as she imagined they would? 

Before she had time to wonder what she was doing, she quickly placed her lips on his. Anne felt his lips still in shock for a seconds but as her hands roamed through his hair, his lips responded to the kiss. 

His lips were soft and inviting and the feeling of them against her own filled her with a desire she hadn't been aware of before. She felt his hand caress her face, lovingly, before he pulled away. 

He looked into her eyes, obviously searching for some sort of sign. 

"Are you sure you want to be kissing me? I don't want to take advantage of you, Annie." His words were tender but the feelings of desire burning through him felt almost overpowering. 

A smile came to her face at his words. She didn't answer him with words but a kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? :)


End file.
